Our Two Bedroom Story
by dauntlessdhampir
Summary: It's a secret. It has to be. My coworkers would freak if they knew our boss was my roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Two Bedroom Story**

**_Summary: Tris is fresh out of__ c_ollege and her parents want her to follow in their footsteps and teach at the prestigious 'Abnegation Academy' – Here's the catch. Before she can secure a permanent position, she must complete a mandatory 1 year Teaching Residency at another school. But with 4 outstanding schools offering the residency, Tris' life is about to become a whole lot more complicated.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or any of its characters._

CHAPTER 1

**Tris **

The quiet hours of the night were a stark comparison to the nervous energy that had overtaken me almost entirely, the late summer wind and the constant hum of the city only serving to amplify the beating of my heart, loud and fierce and drumming with life.

As I looked out of the cab window, I admired the slowly fading bright lights that seemed to dim as I got further away from the windy city of Chicago. I was beyond tired. My flight from New York was only two and a half hours long, but somehow my luggage was put on the wrong plane. After 3 hours waiting at baggage claim to hear when my possessions would return, I found out that it was on the other side of the country. So naturally I decided to take my carry-on luggage and return the next day after work to collect the rest of my belongings.

The cab gently pulled up to the side of the road, and after I paid my fare, I stood outside the small townhouse with confusion. I rummaged through my purse, looking for the small piece of paper that had my new address printed in my mother's unmistakably neat cursive writing. After looking down from the paper and up to the letterbox a few times, I decided I was more tired than I first thought. As I approached the white door, I swore that the volume of the unidentifiable techno song was turned up even more than five seconds ago. After 6 loud knocks of the brass door knocker, the loud music was finally turned down with an unmistakable "Shh" coming through the door.

Loud footsteps were getting closer and closer to me before the large door was swung open rather abruptly. I looked up from my eye leveled view of an impeccably muscular shirt clad chest into the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen.

I looked down to hide my blush. "Um, sorry, are you Tobias Eaton?"

His gaze narrowed. "How do you know my real name?" He'd been drinking; I could smell it on his breath.

"I'm Tris; your father is friends with my parents. I'm supposed to move in today." I replied suddenly more confident.

He looked down on me with wonder in his blue orbs. While we were locked in a staring contest, both of us failed to hear and notice another two pairs of footsteps coming up behind Tobias.

"FOURRRR!" One of them shouted. "Who's at the door? Is it Santa?" Another obviously intoxicated voice bellowed.

I finally ripped my gaze away from my new roommates when I heard laughter.

"Well, now what do we have here?" the taller one said, looking around Tobias' shoulder at me.

I looked up at the men standing behind Tobias with a look of confusion on my face.

"Four, you didn't tell me you hired a stripper!" the other guy said with glee.

A strangled cough was let out of my mouth as my face lit up as bright as a tomato.

"Shut up Zeke," Four said, "I think the party is over."

Sounds of disapproval came from behind him as he stepped to the side to let me in.

With hesitance, I picked up my forgotten carry-on luggage and stepped over the threshold.

* * *

The house would be really nice, if there weren't red solo cups littering the floor and other various alcoholic beverages and rubbish.

While Tobias was kicking out the two other temporary and expendable resident's, I decided to look past the filth, and take a good look around the house I'd be living in for the next year. As I walked through the small hallway from the door, I noticed the bare walls. There were no pictures, no paintings, and no decorations at all. It was as if no one even lived there. 'This is going to have to change' I decided. As I stepped further into the house, I came across an open-plan living room, complete with a kitchen across the back wall, a black leather couch to the left facing the rather large flat-screen television. To the left of the kitchen was a small four chaired dining room table and a glass sliding door that overlooked what seemed to be a decent sized backyard.

After awkwardly standing there for what seemed like forever, Tobias finally came back into the living room.

"Sorry about them. They can be a bit over the top after a few drinks." Tobias apologised.

"So, all these cups on the floor are from you three?" I guessed.

"No. There were quite a few more people here, but they left because they have work tomorrow."

The blood drained from both of their faces with realisation.

"Crap." We said simultaneously.

As if we could read each other's minds, we both go to work in tidying the place up. Tobias went to the kitchen to get a garbage bag while I started to pick up the mostly empty cups on the floor.

Half an hour after we both started cleaning, the house was spotless, and we decided to call it a night.

"Hey," Tobias started, "thanks for your help. I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Tobias, welcome to Chicago."

I smiled. "Thank-you Tobias. It's very kind of you to let me stay with you. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. Our parents are friends, right? That means we're friends."

"I guess that does." I agreed. "Well, if you could show me my room, I've had a really long day."

Tobias pointed to a door besides the television cabinet and we both said good night.

_**Hey guys, new story (yay!). I'd love it if you't leave a nice review (if you want) of what you thought and if I should continue or not? I have so many ideas! thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Tris POV**

The next morning, I woke with a jolt. My internal clock was telling me I was late for work, and as I looked across to the digital clock on the bedside table, my suspicions were confirmed. I hastily jumped out of bed, and as I passed the dressing table mirror, I was startled at what was reflected. Messy bed hair, rumpled clothes from the day before, and bags under my eyes stared back at me. After zoning out for a couple of minutes, I realised I was on a precious time limit, and gathered my belongings in search for the shower.

After opening the door to the broom closet, and the laundry room twice, I finally reached the only door possible to be the bathroom.

I sighed in relief, happy to have finally reached my destination. I pushed the door open, only to come face-to-face with Tobias' bare backside. I screeched and dropped all of my stuff to cover up my eyes, while babbling various apologies.

A manly laugh came from the shower as the running water was turned off. The glass door to the shower slid open, and I heard a towel slide off what I guessed was a towel rack.

"You can look now," Tobias said after a while, "everything important is covered."

I slowly moved my fingers away from my eyes one at a time, glad that Tobias had a towel wrapped around his hips. Although the towel was covering the lower part of his body, the top sure didn't disappoint. With well-defined abs, and a defined 'V' leading down to the towel covered area, it was hard not to be impressed. Tobias looked back at me with amusement, obviously seeing me check him out, and I looked away with embarrassment.

"Uhm… I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I should have knocked." I apologised again.

"It's okay. I wasn't supposed to be in here anyway." He explained. "My shower is broken and the repairman is coming in this afternoon to fix it. I probably should have warned you last night."

"No," I argued, "I still should have heard you. I'm in a rush because I'm late for work."

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning," he exclaimed, "what kind of job starts at 5 am?"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "5 am? The clock in my room said it was 7!"

Laughter erupted from Tobias' chest, and I looked at him with annoyance.

"I probably should have mentioned that there was a blackout a few nights ago so the clocks were reset." He explained with amusement.

"My body must think I'm still in New York," I started, "I guess I'm not late for work after all."

"I guess not." He agreed. "I suppose I should get out and let you have a shower then."

"That'd be great thankyou." I smiled at him with sarcasm.

"Unless, of course, you want me to join you?" he asked with an obnoxious grin.

Needless to say, I declined his offer.

* * *

After a long, refreshing, and much-needed shower, I put my wet hair into a messy bun and rummaged through my small carry-on bag, wishing the rest of my luggage was with me.

All that was in there was a nice blue blouse, with a grey pencil skirt, and my flats that I was wearing last night. I sighed in defeat, and quickly changed into my clothes. Not exactly the first impression I was hoping for on my first day at work.

I was pretty nervous to start at Dauntless Academy today, to say the least. My parents have wanted me to follow their legacy and become professors at the college they teach at, Abnegation University, back home in New York. After settling with my decision to become a regular teacher, my parents were saddened to hear that I'd have to teach at a different school for a year before acquiring permanent hours at Abnegation University. But it had to be done.

After successfully dressing myself, like I have since the age of 3, I sauntered out of the bathroom, headed for my bedroom. I was stopped when I passed the kitchen and a delicious smell wafted through my nose. Looking over, I saw Tobias, dressed in a form-fitting suit, no tie, standing in front of the stove. An odd sound came through my mouth, and Tobias looked over at me with a smirk.

"Someone sounds hungry."

I smiled dryly at him. "You would be too if you went to bed last night without eating dinner."

"Luckily, here I am, making us breakfast. Aren't I a nice roommate?" He asked me.

I walked over and sat on a stool at the kitchen island. "I guess you're alright."

"Alright." He exclaimed. "I didn't have to cook you breakfast. I could have just made it for myself."

"I know," I sighed. "Thank you, really. You didn't have to make me breakfast. I am very grateful."

Tobias popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Good. Now, eat up. I have to get to work soon."

* * *

After finishing my delicious, albeit unhealthy breakfast of bacon and eggs, I started clearing the table while Tobias went into his room. As the sink finished filling with warm water, Tobias emerged from his room, walking over to the hallway mirror with a tie in his hand. I stood watching him struggle with it for a couple of minutes before getting frustrated too and walking over towards him.

"Here," I offered, "Let me do it."  
"No, I can do it. It's just been a while." He argued.

"I'm getting annoyed watching you try, just let me do it." I said while smacking his hands away.

He sighed in defeat and turned so that he was properly facing me. I could feel his piercing gaze while I expertly tied his tie for him.

As I tightened the knot, I glanced up at Tobias' face and was met with an unrecognizable look on his face.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and stepped back, smiling at my handiwork.

"Thanks for doing the dishes, and for my tie." He said gruffly. "I have an early meeting. I'll see you this afternoon?"

"That's okay." I smiled sincerely. "It's the least I could do after that delicious breakfast. I'll see you after work."

He smiled at me as he walked up to the front door, suitcase in hand, and collected his phone, wallet and car keys off the small table.

"Bye," He looked back at me from the door. "Have a good first day."

I laughed humourlessly as he shut the front door quietly.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the second chapter! I thought I would take an emotional break from reading CoHF and post it! Thank-you so much for the kind reviews and follows! I'd love more feedback if you've got the time! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**TRIS POV**

Tobias had been gone for fifteen minutes before I'd finished with the dishes and left for work. I left my hair in the messy bun it was in after my shower, found a cardigan in my carry-on luggage and headed out the door. As I closed the door behind me, I realised with an angry sigh that Tobias had never given me a key last night, so there was no way I was getting back inside without breaking in. I pulled my cardigan closer against the harsh wind and started walking towards the city.

I'd been walking for 5 minutes before I got lost and decided to call a cab. Another 5 minutes passed waiting before my transportation arrived. I told the driver the address of the school when I got in, and hoped I wouldn't be too late for my first day.

* * *

Walking up the steps to Dauntless Academy was somewhat overwhelming. The large double doors loomed ahead of me and students were standing around in small groups, staring and looking at something. After a while, I realised that it was _me _they were staring at. Deciding against my shy nature, I held my head high and followed the signs that lead to administration.

When I got to the administration room, anxious students, parents and teachers alike were standing around, looking somewhat lost. A girl, a few years older than me seemed to look at me, recognition blooming on her face, before she gestured for me to come towards her. As I got closer to her, I noticed that she had long dark hair and several piercings on her face. She stood up from behind her desk and held her hand out in a greeting.

"Hi, you must be Beatrice, the new transfer teacher." She said while shaking my hand. "I'm Tori, one of the office girls. It's nice to meet you."

I let go of her hand and smiled. "Please, call me Tris, Beatrice sounds too formal."

"If you insist, let me go and get your schedule and I'll show you around." She said as she walked around to the computer. Tori clicked several times and then collected a piece of paper from the printer.

"So, you graduated with honours in English Literature and History?" Tori asked as she led me through crowded hallways, handing me my schedule.

"Yes, both of my parents are professors, so I was brought up well taught already." I explained.

"That's great. Now, I'll show you around to your classes. Normally on the first day the principal would show the new teachers around, but he had an early meeting this morning, so it's up to me" said Tori.

"I don't mind. I've heard that the principal can be pretty intimidating" I said, trying to gather information.

"He's intimidating because he has to be. There's been a lot of pressure from outside sources to improve the average grades and other stuff that I don't want to get into, but there's a lot of stress involved. The way I see it, Four is just looking out for the greater good of the school." Tori said.

I glanced up at her with understanding as she led me through a door that said 'Room 6'.

"Okay, enough politics. This is your home room. You'll be here every morning, marking attendance for your class, except Tuesdays, which is whole school assembly. Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit daunting. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it after a while" I replied nervously.

Tori laughed and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fi-"her sentence was cut off with a shrill ringing of the bell.

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Back to school assembly this morning, I'll come with you" offered Tori.

I nodded my head in reply and we both walked out of my home room.

* * *

Tori led me to a large gym-like area where students were milling around the place, loudly talking to each other about their summer. I was too focused on the crowd of students to notice that Tori was no longer beside me. I anxiously looked around until I saw her standing over with some other staff members.

As I walked over to them, someone spoke into a microphone, asking the students to sit down where they were.

"Hey Tori, thought I lost you back then for a second." I laughed.

"I thought I'd come over and see how the other transfer teachers were doing." She clarified.

And it wasn't until then that I'd taken a good look at the people standing in a small group with Tori. There was a group of three people who looked to be about my age, all looking at me with identical looks of understanding. To Tori's left, there was dark-skinned girl with black hair wearing a modest black shirt and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Christina" she introduced. " It's so good to finally have a girl here that is half-decent and kind" she smiled gratefully.

Next to Christina, there was Will, a tall boy with a mop of blonde hair and dark eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Tris." He said.

The man next to Will took my hand and kissed it while a small blush spread over my face.

"I'm Uriah," the man next to Will said, "And you're beautiful. My brother is one of the P.E teachers here, and I went to school here when I was younger, so if there's anything you need help with, just let me know." He winked.

"Thanks," I replied, "It was really nice to meet all of you."

"Okay students, settle down, settle down." A voice sounded over the audience. I looked up to see a tall man standing on a podium holding a microphone.

"Welcome back from the summer holidays. I trust that you all had a safe break" he continued formally.

I leaned over to Tori. "Who's that?" I gestured to the man standing on the podium.

"That's Eric, the deputy principal," Tori whispered to me, "He was supposed to be the principal, but Four finally decided to take the role after years of begging from the previous principal, Max. Now, Eric is really blatantly obvious that he doesn't like Four."

I looked back up to Eric as he spoke. "Principal Four is going to be a bit late for this morning's assembly. So, I'd like to take the opportunity to talk to you all about what it is we expect here at Dauntless Academy."

A groan sounded throughout the audience.

Eric either didn't notice, or was ignoring it, because he continued. "You chose us. Now we have to choose you. If you fail your classes, you're out. If you fall below 80 percent attendance, you're out."

I looked over at my colleagues, all of which had the same look of shock on their faces.

"If you breathe, you're out." Christina muttered sarcastically.

I put a hand to my mouth and looked to the ground trying to stifle my laughter.

My hand was still stifling my laughter, however, when a gasp came out of Christina's mouth. I looked over in confusion and her only explanation was to point over to the podium.

I turned my head so that it was facing the front of the gym, and I saw Eric and a man in front of him, with his back to the audience, taking the microphone off of Eric.

I looked back at Christina with a questioning glance.

"Sorry about that." A familiar sounding voice apologised.

Christina looked over at me and whispered in my ear, "Look at the stage."

I looked over and my heart sped up.

As the principal scanned the audience, his eyes rested on me, and an audible intake of breath sounded through the microphone.

A loud clearing of Eric's throat finally shook him out of his daze, and he addressed the school.

"Welcome back students. I hope your summer was enjoyable. First off, I'd like for you all to help me in welcoming some new teachers. Firstly, we have Miss Christina Mercer, joining our English department, Mr. Will Walsh joining our Science department, Mr. Uriah Pedrad, joining his brother in the P.E department, and finally we have Miss Beatrice Prior, joining the English and History department. Please give a warm round of applause."

Loud clapping sounded throughout the gym as I felt hundreds of eyes of the little group I was standing with.

The rest of the assembly went by in a blur, and I was only broken out of my trance when I heard my name through the speakers.

"..Prior, can I please speak with you after assembly in my office?"

Christina nudged me with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Come on Tris," Tori said, "I'll show you to Four's office, it's on the way."

I said goodbye to the people I'd just met and followed Tori back through the halls towards the administration building. Just as we were about to walk back into Tori's office area, she stopped and pointed towards a door that clearly said 'Principals Office'.

"Good luck." She encouraged.

I went into Four's room and sat down at one of the chairs at his desk.

About five minutes later, the door behind me opened and closed rather quickly, and Four walked around me and sat in the chair across the table from me.

I looked up into his eyes, as he looked into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked harshly.

"You didn't ask me."

He scoffed. "You should have known."

I looked at him incredulously. "Me? I should have known? You're the one who should have known, you're the principal after all. Isn't that right… Tobias?"

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd be nice and post a chapter now because I'll be watching TFiOS on Wednesday when I would have updated :'''( Anyways, thanks again for the lovely reviews, and to all of those who have favourited/followed! means so much to me! Hope you liked the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A/N: sorry I haven't updated. Excuse = life._

**Tris POV**

Tobias, or should I say _My Boss_ stared at me from across his spacious desk with a glare. I levelled his gaze back at him and didn't relent. After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally lowered his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Well," he started with a harsh tone, "you're going to have to transfer schools immediately."

My eyes widened and a gasp fell from my lips as anger swelled from deep within.

"No. I am not changing schools. I need to stay here for the year so I can fulfil my requirements and get a secure spot at my old school." I practically yelled at him.

"But.." he started.

"And another thing," I interrupted, not caring for what he had to say, "_you're_ the one that should have known before it even happened. _You're_ the principal of this school. _You're_ the one who finalizes all the transfers. If you had known, I could have found somewhere else to live and we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." I was breathing heavily and somehow found myself standing over his desk by the time I finished my speech.

"Are you done yet?" he asked me with a small smirk on his face.

I nodded at him, not trusting my voice.

"Good. Now, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, is that we will talk about this when we get home. You're already late for your first class and I think that you should get going." He said with a professional tone.

I glanced at the small clock on the wall and silently cursed at myself. Quietly I turned around and made my way to the office door.

"And Tris," he calls out to me, "I like it when you call me Tobias."

I smiled back at him. "Okay… Tobias."

"It will be our secret, just... call me Four when we're around other people, okay?"

"Sure thing… Tobias." I agreed as I left his office.

* * *

I hastily made my way down the halls of the unfamiliar school, trying to remember where my first class was supposed to be. Just as I was about to turn around and go find Tori, I spotted a group of kids standing outside a classroom. As I neared them, I slowed my pace and relief poured through me as I saw the room number.

I approached the door and smiled when the door opened without fault.

"Okay," I turned and addressed the class "I'm Miss Prior, I hope you're the class I'm supposed to have, if not, too bad."

This earned a few laughs from the students.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you all enough to choose your own seats when we get inside, and if it doesn't work out within the first couple of weeks of this semester, I'll have to put my foot down and make some changes."

* * *

Teaching here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and before I knew it, the bell to signify the end of the day was ringing.

After the last student filed out of the classroom, I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I was startled out of my half-slumber by a deep laugh that came from the door. As I blinked to gather my surroundings, I noticed Tobias casually leaning against the door, one hip leaning on the frame and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," I started, "what are you doing here?"

Tobias smiled back at me as he closed the door and walked over to my desk.

"I was thinking that you might need a ride home. We are going to the same place after all." He explained while taking a seat in front of me.

Home. Such a simple word, but when Tobias said it my heart skipped a beat. I looked back up at Tobias and he had an expectant look upon his face.

"Mmmh, that would be lovely, but I have to stop by the airport to get my stuff." I replied sleepily.

"That's okay," he said as he got up from the chair and walked towards me, "we can stop by on the way home, and get some dinner after that.. if you want, of course."

He must have noticed the uncertain look on my face.

I sighed in defeat. "That sounds great, just let me get my stuff together first."

I slowly gathered up the odd bits of paper lying across the desk and quietly gasped when Tobias started helping me. Why was he acting so differently from this morning? I'd have to ask him when we get home.

As I put the papers in my carry bag, Tobias silently took the bag from my hands and slung it over his shoulder leaving it hanging at his hip, and effectively leaving me with nothing to carry.

"You do know I'm not an invalid Tobias, I can carry my bag." I laughed.

Tobias looked back at me as we walked out the door "I know, I'm just trying to be chivalrous."

"Wow," I smiled, "my hero."

"And don't you forget it." He gruffly replied.

We walked to the almost empty car park with a comfortable silence. The familiar sound of rattling keys filled my ears as Tobias reached into his pocket to retrieve his car keys. He pressed a button and a slick silver car just in front of us beeped.

"Wow," I was impressed "what kind of car is this?"

"It's a Mercedes CLA." He told me.

I looked over at it in awe. As we approached the car, I felt Tobias' hot breath on my ear as his hand glided past my hip and reached around me to open the door.

"Ever the gentleman" I smirked.

"Ha ha, just get in" he told me with a hand on my lower back.

After I got in and Tobias gently closed the door after me, I looked around the interior. It was so fancy I was afraid to touch anything.

Tobias slid into the driver's seat and looked over at me with amusement in his eyes.

"If you break anything, I'll cut you." He said with a deadpan voice.

I visibly gulped and my eyes widened.

Booming laughter sounded throughout the car as he laughed at his attempt at a joke as I put my seat-belt on.

"You… should… have… seen… your face." He said in between laughs.

I glared at him from the passenger seat as he started the car. He looked over at me and poked my nose affectionately.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He told me and my face lit up with a blush.

Tobias put his car into drive and pulled out of the car park, the gentle humming of the engine lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank-you all so much for the kind reviews and messages of encouragement. Feel free to leave a review, only if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**TRIS POV**

I was slowly awoken by a feathering feeling across my cheek. As I kept my eyes closed, relying on my other senses to figure out where I was, memories from this afternoon came flashing back. Tobias picking me up form class, taking my bag, getting in his car… driving to the airport. The logical part of me kicks in, realising we must be at the airport. If we were in fact at the airport, what was the soft feeling on my face?

"Tris" a voice floated through my ears softly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, seeing and feeling Tobias' hand on my cheek, his thumb slowly tracing up the side of my face.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, "we're at the airport. Ready to get your stuff?"

All I could concentrate was his hand, which was still on my face, so I nodded at him.

Neither of us seemed to want to make the first move out of our awkward embrace, preferring to stare into each other's eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I put my hand over Tobias' and slowly pulled it away from my face. I smiled meekly up at him and he turned his face away, in a somewhat angry way.

I brushed off his weird gesture and put my hand towards the door handle.

"Are you coming in with me?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

He sighed heavily before replying. "Yeah, I'll come in with you. Might need a body-guard" he joked.

I laughed softy as I made my way out of the shiny car. When I got my handbag and straightened out my slightly wrinkled clothes, I turned back to close the door, only to see Tobias leaning against the car, watching me with an odd expression on my face.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, my face flushing ever so slightly.

"You." He replied.

"Okay…"

He exhaled loudly and pushed off from the car, making his way towards me.

Suddenly feeling flushed, I turned without looking at Tobias and walked towards the airport terminals.

* * *

After locating the main desk for the airline I originally travelled with, waiting in line for 20 minutes and people watching, I realised that Tobias was nowhere in sight.

Frowning, I looked around for as far as I could see to try to find him.

"Next please" I heard an impatient voice call out.

Annoyingly I looked towards the line in front of me wondering why we haven't moved ahead when I realised that I was next in line.

I sheepishly made my way over to the irritated woman with an apologetic smile on my face.

"How can I help you?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Hi, my name is Beatrice Prior, I flew in yesterday from New York and was told my bags were on the wrong flight…." I told her my story of baggage misfortune.

After explaining to her my story, while she typed into her computer, she turned to me with a pointed look.

"I'm sorry," she started, "but we have no records of your bags being anywhere."

I stared at her with disbelief.

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Are you telling me that you have no idea where my bags are?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

I stared at her with shock on my face. What was I going to do? Everything I needed for the next year was in those bags.

While I was worrying about my bags, I didn't notice a hand go around my waist.

"Is there a problem here, babe?" A familiar voice asked me, loud enough for the woman behind the desk to hear.

I looked over at Tobias with a blank stare. Something must have shown on my face, because he tightened his arm around my middle and turned to talk to the woman I was previously conversing with.

"Where are her bags." He asked in a low voice, his stare unforgiving.

Lydia, according to her name tag, was wide-eyed and immediately started rambling and typing furiously on her computer.

"L-looks like your bags just got in on another flight, I'll call someone now and have them bring it up. I'm s-sorry Mrs. Prior." Lydia apologised.

I tightly smiled at her while Tobias steered me towards the side of the long desk.

While we waited, there was a somewhat uncomfortable silence between Tobias and I. He still had his arm around my waist, in fact, when a young man came towards us, the luggage carrier filled with familiar bags.

I sighed in relief and walked towards the boy, ready to take my bags from him when Tobias barreled past me, glaring at the young man whilst getting the trolley and walking out towards the doors, not even looking back towards me once.

What is with him? Why is he acting like this? He is so infuriating. I quickly ran towards his retreating form, trying to keep up with him.

* * *

After Tobias silently loaded all my luggage into the trunk, and a few smaller bags into the back seat, he climbed into the driver's seat next to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him with annoyance.

"I don't know, did you?" he replied sarcastically.

"Hey! I honestly don't know what I did. All I know is that when I walked into the airport, you weren't with me!"

"Because you walked away from me!" He shouted, the sound echoing in the small space.

I looked down at my hands, feeling as if my parents just scolded me for being naughty.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice, "I barely know you, okay? I literally met you yesterday. And I don't know how to act around you because you're being really sweet to me, and I don't know how to feel about that."

"Don't know how to feel about that?"

"Yes. I don't know how to feel, because the only boys that have been sweet to me in my entire life are my father and my brother, but they're required to be nice to me, because they're family. But… I've never had a boyfriend, and I've definitely never lived _alone_ with a boy before. I'm scared." My voice started wavering.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Tobias leant over the seats, putting his hand on my face like earlier.

"I'm sorry if I came across a bit creepy. " He said with a small smile. "I'll be your first guy friend, okay? We'll have movie nights, and braid each other's hair and drink cocktails or whatever you and your friends would usually do at a sleepover. But, the difference is, we'll have a sleepover every day for the next year, yeah?" He laughed, which in turn made me laugh, because it was such a ridiculous laugh that you couldn't _not_ laugh at it.

He swept his thumb across my cheek one last time before turning back in his seat and starting his car.

I looked over at him, _really_ looked at him. He was the most handsome man who I had ever seen.

And he was my best friend.

* * *

A/N: I cannot believe the awesome feedback I've been receiving for this story! It means a lot to me! Thank-you all soooo much for taking to read this stuff, honestly, it's amazing. Feel free to leave a review if you want, it's up to you :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of its characters.**

**TRIS POV**

Chinese boxes stared up at me from the kitchen bench as I stood with both hands on the counter, leaning over and taking deep breaths through my nose. Tobias and I are going to be friends. I could deal with that. It doesn't matter that he's my boss. We can be professional. _Can you really?_ My subconscious asked me. I stood up straight with a determined look on my face, although no one was around because Tobias was getting the rest of my luggage from the car. _I can do this_. _No one is going to find out_ I silently reassured myself.

I turned around looking for the cupboard containing the bowls for our dinner. With a sudden jolt of realisation, I remembered I haven't actually been in the kitchen properly, so I had no idea where anything was. I opened a draw to my right, finding the cutlery. After retrieving a fork for myself, not knowing if Tobias could use chopsticks or not, I closed the drawer and looked at the cupboards. Six cupboards later, I was getting frustrated. There were cupboards for blenders and frying pans, and even a cupboard for _Tupperware_, but I still hadn't found the cupboard containing plates and bowls.

I looked up above the right side of the stove, the only cupboard that I hadn't looked at, and just my luck, a blue set of plates and bowls could be seen from where I was standing. Due to my short height, it was rather difficult to reach the plates, even standing on my tippy toes. I could feel my muscles straining when suddenly a pair of hands were on my hips, hot breath by my ear.

"Let me" said Tobias, his voice low and husky.

His right hand glided over my waist, travelling up my half-extended arm to reach for the plates I was desperately trying to grasp.

Tobias placed the plates on the bench to my right, placing his hands back on my hips. My hands betrayed me and interlocked with Tobias' on my hips, his breath coming out ragged near my ear. Without warning, he had me flipped and pinned against the counter with his hips, his arms stretching out beside me, caging me in.

"Tris" he whispered, his cheek grazing mine while I involuntarily closed my eyes.

I could feel the small stubble on his face as he rubbed his nose along my jaw.

"Tris" he whispered again making my eyes open.

He stared straight into my eyes.

"I want you."

_I woke with a gasp. _

I sat up in bed, trying to control my erratic breathing. I swallowed heavily and looked over at the clock, seeing it was 6:30 in the morning.

_Well, it was time to get up anyway_ I thought as I threw the covers off and silently padded out of my room.

I was wiping the sleep out of my eyes whilst blindly navigating my way through the lounge room when my shins came into contact with a hard surface. I was so shocked that I lost my balance, falling to the floor with a thud.

Laughter flowed through from the kitchen as I groaned and sat up, my hands rubbing at my injured leg.

I looked over to see Tobias standing at the counter, cup of coffee half way to his mouth with a smirk on his face.

I blushed in realisation to the dream I just woke up from.

"No need to get angry Tris, you just looked so cute in your pyjamas and then you fell and your face was priceless" he said with a laugh.

I climbed to my feet with a huff, pushing my blonde hair out of my face. I walked over to the kitchen, my eyes trained on the floor.

When I got close to Tobias, I looked up to his eyes.

He smiled innocently at me and offered me his coffee.

"It's fresh. I've only had one sip."

I took it from his hands with hesitation. Slowly, keeping my eyes on Tobias, I brought the cup towards my lips. Surprisingly, it was exactly the same as how I had my coffee normally.

"Black with one sugar, how did you know?" I asked him.

He held his hands up. "That's how I have my coffee"

Huh. What a coincidence. I brought the cup up to my lips again, wanting more of the liquid to help me wake up.

Tobias coughed in a somewhat forced way, and I looked over to see him quickly look away from my lips around the edge of the coffee cup.

"Uhm," he started, "I have an early meeting. Do you wanna ride to work or will do you want to wait until later?"

I considered the alternatives and the negatives were stacking up A) I didn't want to walk to work because it's cold outside. B) I didn't want to catch a cab either. So, the decision was clear.

"Okay. Just let me go and get dressed. 10 minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be here."

I quickly (but cautiously) walked back to my room.

* * *

Exactly 8 minutes after I went back to my room, I came out freshly dressed, carrying my bag and schedule for the day.

Déjà vu struck as I looked over at Tobias struggling to tie his tie in the mirror. I scoffed lightly and walked over towards me. The clicking of my heels on the hardwood floor must have been the sign that Tobias was given to my approach. He turned to me, a frown etched in his face.

"Didn't you learn anything yesterday?" I inquired after placing my stuff on the table next to Tobias' briefcase.

"Oh, I learned lots yesterday, just not the part about how to tie a tie."

I laughed at his choice of words and once again smacked his hands away, tying his tie for him.

I smiled up at him when I was finished and he smiled back.

I turned back to the table and heard Tobias following me.

After we both got our stuff, Tobias led me to the garage where we got into the car together and headed off to work.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry :( Although, the feedback and reviews I'm getting are incredible! Keep it up ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of its characters. **

**TRIS POV**

Traffic was particularly heavy on our way to work. To fill the somewhat awkward silence that was in the car, Tobias decided to turn the radio on.

I listened intently as the news report filtered through the speakers.

"_Good morning Chicago residents. If you're travelling through the middle of the city, you would have noticed that traffic has almost come to a standstill. This is all due to a two-car collision early this morning that has forced authorities to close off both lanes of one of the city's busiest roads. Police are urging motorists to try to take alternate routes as they continue to deal with the wreck_."

"That's terrible." I said with sympathy in my voice.

"Yes, we might be late for work" Tobias replied.

"Seriously? Why are you so insensitive?" I asked with shock.

"I'm not insensitive," Tobias defended, "it's awful that there has been a crash, but I do have to get to work. I have really important meetings this morning."

"I can't believe you." I looked away from him.

"Tris. Don't be like this." He pleaded with me.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I said quietly.

Tobias sighed heavily as he veered the car off to a side road, making his way to the school.

* * *

We were among the first cars in the staff car park when Tobias pulled into the car park labelled 'Principal'. He turned the car off, and before I could open the door, he'd reached over me and locked it. He brought his hand up to my face, taking my chin and forcing me to face him.

"Hey," he started, "I'm sorry for being a douche back there. I was only thinking about myself, being selfish."

I studied his sincere looking face for a while before replying.

"Yes, you were being selfish. What happens if you knew the people who were involved in that crash? What would happen if they were your family?"

He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Nothing, nothing. It doesn't matter what I said. I'm really sorry for being a douche. Will you forgive me?" He asked, his big eyes pleading with me.

I pretended to think about it for a while before I smiled back at him.

"Yes, I suppose I can forgive you."

Tobias exhaled, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"Thank you. I don't think I could handle you being mad at me." He admitted.

"Somehow, I don't think I could be mad at you for long." I told him.

He looked up at me and smiled, his hand reaching back up and caressing my face.

My breathing hitched and my face started to heat up, and I prayed that he didn't notice.

I cleared my throat rather abruptly, and Tobias lowered his hand from my face.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." Tobias' voice came out gruff.

We both awkwardly gathered our things for the day before we opened our doors.

"Wait." Tobias stopped me, hand on my arm.

"Let me get out first, to make sure that no one is around to see us." He explained quickly before getting out of the driver's side.

For some reason, his words stung. I knew we were supposed to keep this… _thing_… a secret, but I didn't realize he would go to this extent to be discreet.

I was shaken out of my musings by a sharp tap on the window. When I looked outside the car, I saw Tobias standing at my door, motioning for me to get out.

I discarded my feelings, opening the door and getting out of Tobias' car.

"You alright?" He asked me.

I nodded at him, and he nodded back at me before he turned on his heel and walked towards the front doors of the school, not even bothering to wait for me.

I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Placing my bags on the desk in the staff room, I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to shake my bad mood.

"Late night?" a familiar voice asked from the door.

I moved my hands away from my face to see Christina walking towards me, bag in and a smirk on her face.

"No," I laughed, "just drama's with my luggage at the airport yesterday." I said nonchalantly.

"Sureeee…." She dragged it out, not believing me.

I ignored her, turning around in search of a coffee cup, needing a caffeine fix.

"Would you like a coffee?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm just going to go to the toilet first." She told me.

I reached out and got another mug from the small cupboard above the sink, placing it down next to mine.

The door to the staff room opened, and without turning around, I called out to Christina.

"Back so soon?"

When a deep laugh followed my question, I turned around in confusion.

I was met with a somewhat familiar face, but for the life of me, I couldn't place where I'd seen him before.

He looked back at me, seeming to be studying my face.

After he opened and closed his mouth a few times, he finally found the words.

"Have we met before?" He asked me.

"I think so, you look familiar." I said.

He looked away for a second, annoyingly clicking his fingers before he suddenly stopped.

He looked at me with a triumphant look on his face. "You were at Four's the other night…. Tris right?"

My eyes widened in realization about who was standing in front of me.

"Uhm, ah… er…" I stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse about why he saw me at Tobias' house the other night.

Zeke, I'm pretty certain his name was, looked at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"I may have been a bit tipsy that night," _more than a bit tipsy_, I thought, "but I remember you. And I also remember that I thought you were a stripper. Sorry about that, by the way." Zeke apologised.

I was still gaping like a fish when Tobias, unexpectedly, walked through the door, not even seeing Zeke standing off to the side.

"Hey Tris, I just wanted to apologise for this morning. I shouldn't have walked away like that. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight when we get home, okay?" He asked me, not noticing my flustered face.

Taking my silence in the wrong way, Tobias stepped closer to me, placing a familiar hand on my cheek.

"Hey, your temperature is thorough the roof. Are you okay?" he asked with concern on his face, both of his hands now settled on either side of my face.

Before I could reply, a very deliberate sounding cough flowed through the room. Tobias dropped his hands from my face, turning around faster than I'd ever seen anyone move, coming face-to-face with Zeke, who was standing there, smirk firmly planted on his face.

Tobias unknowingly took my hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"So… you two know each other?" Zeke asked with a smug tone of voice.

Tobias opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I squeezed his hand in comfort, urging him to speak for the both of us.

"Uhmm…" Tobias started, suddenly being cut off by the opening of the door, revealing Christina, who was furiously typing away on her phone.

Christina looked up from her phone, finally taking notice of the tension in the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking between Zeke and Tobias and I's entwined fingers.

Could this morning get any more complicated?

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews/favourites/follows. I cannot believe the response this story is getting. Wow. It's very surreal. **

**And, just a small rant. FanFiction is a hobby. It is something I do in my spare time. It doesn't _really _benefit me in any way, but it does make me feel good to know that people are reading and actually _liking_ what I am writing. But, this story comes second. It comes second to school. Second to work. Second to life. And I do have a life, which is why I do not have a regular updating schedule. So, please refrain from the harsh comments about my irregular and sparse updating. **

**Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of its characters.**

**TRIS POV**

_Could this morning get any more complicated?_

I looked between Zeke's smug face, Christina's confused face and the back of Tobias' head for what seemed like a lifetime before someone finally decided to speak up.

"Yeah, what _is_ going on here? Care to shed some light on the situation, Four?" Zeke egotistically asked.

I looked over at Christina, whose eyebrows had risen and lips pursed. Under the stares of both of my colleagues, I somewhat reluctantly let go of Tobias' hand, letting it fall back to his side.

"Well, I can tell you what it looks like to me, but I don't think you'll like what you hear" Christina said, pointedly looking at me.

Tobias sighed heavily and turned around to face me, effectively blocking the others from my view.

"What do you want to tell them?" he whispered to me.

"I don't know. I can't think properly. You come up with something." I whisper-yelled back to him.

"Uhh, guys." Zeke started, "we can still hear you."

I put my hand on Tobias' side, above his hip, and pushed him so that he was standing beside me, both of us facing Zeke and Christina.

Tobias cleared his throat before starting. "Okay, we'll tell you the truth."

I looked over at him with horror on my face. _So much for keeping it a secret_ I thought. I guess I can kiss this school goodbye. It was good while it lasted.

He looked back at me with an unfamiliar look before looking back to Zeke and Christina, who had both moved to the other side of the table.

"You see, Tris here is an old friend. We've known each other since we were little, and when she found out she was moving to Chicago, she got in contact with me. I didn't realise until yesterday at the assembly that she would be working here."

I nodded along with Tobias' small lie, while watching the expressions on our friend's faces. As Tobias finished explaining, they both turned and looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes.

My heartbeat was unhealthily high and my hands were starting to shake in anticipation.

"Okay." Zeke said, startling me from my state. "But that still doesn't explain why I saw you at Fours place the other night."

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I got lost. I couldn't find my new apartment in the dark and I was tired and cold and I knew where To-Four lived so I went there." I was silently scolding myself for almost letting Tobias' name out in front of the others.

They didn't seem to take notice of my almost slip-up, instead studying my face. _Looking for lies_ my subconscious said.

They must have believed my lie because they sighed heavily, exclaiming 'Okay' at the same time whilst walking around the table behind Tobias and I, reaching for the coffee cups on the counter.

My shoulders sagged in relief, and I looked over at Tobias who was rubbing his hands over his face.

* * *

Work went by in a blur, and by the time Tobias and I got home from work, we were still stunned about this morning's events.

When I came into the living room after putting my stuff in my room, Tobias was sitting on the couch, his head resting in his hands.

I walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch, reaching down to take off my shoes when I sat down.

He eventually lifted his head from his hands, turning it to look at me as I relaxed into the couch.

"I can't believe they almost found out." He said.

"But, they didn't. That's a good thing."

"I hate having to sneak around and hide from them." He returned his head to his hands.

I leaned forward, placing my hands on Tobias' back, comfortingly rubbing small circles on his muscular back.

As I continued my ministrations, I could feel a lot of the tension leave his body.

"We'll get through it. Zeke and Christina are the only ones who suspect anything, so we'll just have to be a bit careful around them. Don't worry too much about it." I tried reassuring him.

He nodded at me, and smiled.

"Yeah, everything's okay. We told them the truth."

"Well, a version of the truth." He added after a while, making me snort.

We both relaxed into the couch, our shoulders touching as Tobias turned the television on. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let my body relax as the late afternoon news flowed through the living room.

* * *

I jerked awake from my strange dream, hitting my head against something hard. I sleepily looked around the room as the brightness of the television invaded my vision. Looking outside, I took notice of the dark skies, realising I'd fallen asleep after my talk with Tobias.

I laid my head back down and realised that there was an unfamiliar weight around my middle. Looking down, I noticed an arm was securely wrapped around my waist, and another under my head. _There was nothing wrong with this_, I told myself, _friends fall asleep on each other all the time_.

Not wanting to wake Tobias, I tried to disentangle his arm from my waist, and in return he unconsciously wrapped it tighter. Sighing in defeat, I laid my head back down, noticing the comfort that I got with someone lying beside me. A Friend. A _friend_ lying beside me.

I was drifting off when a loud knock came from the front door, effectively waking Tobias up behind me. He sleepily tightened his arms around me and snuggled into my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I elbowed him in the ribs, earning a grunt from him and unintelligible muttering as he breathed into my neck.

"Tobias," I whispered. "There's someone at the front door."

He drowsily groaned at me. "Ignore them. They'll go away."

I laughed at him and tried getting up, failing as Tobias pulled me back into his chest.

"We can't ignore them, it's rude." I reasoned.

"What time is it?" he asked me.

I looked around the room, finally finding the clock on the wall.

"It's 8:30. That's weird, who knocks on someone's door at 8:30 at night?" I mused to myself.

He heavily sighed and untangled himself from me. "Fine, let's go see who it is."

I jokingly shoved him as we both made our way to the door.

I stopped him before he grabbed the handle, running my hands over his wrinkled shirt sleeves.

"Leave it," he told me, "If someone's knocking on my… knocking on our door at this hour, _on a school night_, I don't care what I look like."

I left his clothes with reluctance and glanced at the hallway mirror. I had to do a double take, to make sure that my hair really _did_ look like a bird's nest.

I hastily ran my fingers through it, trying to tame it while Tobias just laughed at me.

I pushed him and he fell into the front door with a loud thud. Before I could do anything, he pulled me forward, swiftly stepping around me so I was in front of the door, him hovering behind me.

I let out a surprised laugh as he stepped closer behind me, reaching around and opening the front door for me.

As the door swung wide, my jaw fell open. I could feel Tobias tense behind me, standing up straighter.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow wow wow, I cannot believe how fast this story is growing! You all make it worthwhile :) fav/follow/review, do whatever you want :) thanks for the support **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of its characters.

**TRIS POV**

_"Well well, what do we have here?"_

My heart was in my chest and my mouth was sore from being open for a while. Zeke stood before us, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk firmly planted on his lips. Neither Tobias nor I said anything, and Zeke took it upon himself to push us both out-of-the-way and walk into the house. I looked back at Tobias, who stood there with a hard look on his face. A breeze flowed through the open door, and I silently closed it while Tobias followed in Zeke's footsteps.

When I rounded the corner, I came face to face with Zeke sitting on the couch, beer in hand, feet on the coffee table watching football on the TV. Tobias was standing to the side observing Zeke, arms still crossed, so I went and stood beside him, hands firmly planted on my hips.

After a clearing of Tobias' throat didn't get Zeke's attention, he walked over to the TV, turning it off at the wall.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Zeke protested.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias questioned.

Zeke looked at Tobias incredulously before replying. "Did you really think I would be stupid enough to believe your weak story? I'm pretty sure that a 5-year-old could have come up with a better excuse than you two did this morning."

Zeke took another sip of his beer, pointedly looking between Tobias and I, almost challenging us to come up with another story.

"I'm just visiting.." I started before Tobias looked over at me with an unreadable expression.

"Don't worry Tris," Tobias told me, "we can't get out of this one."

I sighed heavily before walking into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"That's right." Zeke said smugly. "You can't hide anything from me."

After gulping down a whole glass of water, and refilling my cup again, I went back to the living room where Tobias had decided to sit down next to Zeke.

"Hey Tris, before you sit down, would you be able to get me a beer?" Tobias asked from the couch.

I looked back at him with raised eyebrows, which was an answer within itself. He must have gotten my message, because he put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed lightly.

"It was worth a shot." He muttered to Zeke before standing up.

I slapped him lightly on his shoulder as he walked past and he feigned a major injury, dramatically falling to the ground whilst clutching his upper arm.

"How could you?!" he gasped at me from the ground.

I just laughed at him and nudged him with my foot before falling down into the armchair.

I took another sip of water as Tobias opened the fridge door, rummaging around for the beer. I looked up at Zeke from the brim of my cup. His eyebrows were almost as high as his hairline and his mouth was slightly parted.

Slowly, I brought my cup down to my lap and looked at Zeke with confusion.

"What?" I asked him.

Zeke just looked at me with a blank face. _That's weird_, I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked him again.

He shook his head at me before taking another sip of his beer. I dismissed his odd behaviour when Tobias plopped down next to Zeke again, screwing the lid off his beer and taking a long gulp.

"Careful," I chastised him; "if you drink it too fast you'll get sick."

"Sorry." He sheepishly apologised.

"You should be." I told him.

He stuck his tongue at me and made a funny face. I just laughed at his childishness before bringing my cup back to my lips.

"So," Zeke started as I sipped my water, "How long have you two been sleeping together?"

I choked on my water and dropped my cup in my lap, coughing and spluttering, gasping for air. Tobias jumped up from the couch, forcefully patting my back and holding my hand whilst crouching next to my chair.

When I finally got my breath back, Tobias took the hand that was on my back and caressed my cheek, silently asking me if I was alright. I nodded back at him, and looked down at my now wet lap. Tobias followed my gaze and saw the empty cup. He picked it up, placing it back on the coffee table and turned back to me.

He put both hands on mine, pulling me up from the chair.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll be out here." He told me, leading me towards my room.

I smiled up at him, thanking him with my eyes. As I walked into my room and gently closed my door, I heard voices from the living room. Guiltily pressing my ear against the door, I tried listening in on their conversation.

"What was that Zeke?" I heard Tobias Zeke.

"Hey, it was an innocent question!" came Zeke's muffled response.

"We have not slept together, for your information." Tobias told him.

It was then that I decided that I'd heard enough and turned around in search of the wardrobe. I chose some comfortable sweats and a long-sleeved shirt to get changed into, deciding on the spot that I was too lazy to have a shower now and I'd have one in the morning.

I walked back over to the door, leaning my ear up against it again, making sure that they weren't talking about anything disturbing. After a few moments of barely audible voices, I opened the door.

And what I saw shocked me right to the core.

Tobias had Zeke in a chokehold and was muttering things into his ear. I dropped my clothes on the ground and ran over to the pair.

"Tobias!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at me, eyes blazing. Seeing my horrified expression must have changed something in him because the next thing I know he let Zeke go and he crumpled to the floor. I knelt next to him, placing my fingers lightly on his neck to check for serious injuries.

After I reassured Zeke, but more so myself, that he was fine, I looked back over at Tobias. He sat against the far wall with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked the pair.

After a few moments of silence, I asked them again.

"I'm not going to let this go, what happened?"

Zeke looked over at Tobias and smiled.

"Nothing bad Tris, Four over there was just showing me some wrestling moves, because I'm thinking of starting a wrestling team at school." He explained humourlessly.

I looked between the two of them; Tobias with his head still in his hands, and Zeke, with his hands rubbing at the back of his neck.

I sighed heavily, sitting back on my legs.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" I asked Zeke.

"A five-year old could have come up with a better excuse than that." I echoed his words from earlier.

Tobias took that moment to look up from his hands, looking straight at me, pleading with his eyes to let it go.

"I'm not going to stop asking you two until I hear the truth." I told him.

He looked away from my gaze, shaking his head lightly.

"It doesn't matter Tris."

I scoffed lightly. "Yes, it does matter. You could have killed Zeke."

He laughed humourlessly. "If I wanted to kill him, I would have."

I sat there, shocked at his words.

"Well, if you don't mind me, I'm just gonna let myself out." Zeke interjected.

I looked over at Zeke as he slowly got up off the ground. I followed in his actions, walking him towards the door.

As I pulled open the front door, I stopped Zeke with a hand on his chest.

"Can you please tell me what all that was about?" I asked him with sincerity.

He shook his head no, turning away from me. Just as he was about to walk down the few steps, he turned his head back to me.

He looked at me with soft eyes and a smile. "He cares about you, a lot more than you think he does."

"We're just friends." I told him.

"Yeah, sure you are. For how long?" he asked me with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: It's almost like people can sense when I'm about to update because I'm always bombarded with emails ahahah. Once again, thank you all so much for reading this so far. Your awesomeness is outstanding. Keep it up! (if you want, it's up to you) :)**


End file.
